Dark Desires
by TeenageDreamGirl17
Summary: Dark fic! Kurt's on a long road trip and decides to take a pit stop in a little town. When Blaine sees Kurt he's immediately excited, he hasn't seen a boy as pretty as Kurt in a long time. When Kurt is vulnerable Blaine takes his chance and strikes. Will Kurt survive being Blaine's prisoner? Will Kurt ever escape or will Blaine conquer and make Kurt his forever? Full prompt inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Gleekers. My name is Nikki and this is my first fic. I've had several stories written for Glee on notebook paper and my friend read them and demanded I make a FF account and post them online. I've read several Dark!Blaine stories and I love them! The prompt for this was requested by a distant is story is dark so please, please read the prompt and the warnings I listed before you decide to read this story.

W-Rape, kidnapping, physical manipulation, violence, references to murders, fowl language, forced orgasm, bondage, forced sexual acts, cumplay, and emotional and mental manipulation.

Prompt-Kurt's on a long road trip and decides to take a pit stop in an small unfamiliar town. Blaine lives there and either works at said pit stop or is dropping by on an errand (up to filler), when he sees Kurt. He's immediately excited, he hasn't seen a boy as pretty as Kurt in a long time and he's a stranger to the town. Blaine waits until Kurt is completely alone (bathroom, parking lot, I don't care) and expertly kidnaps Kurt using rope and duct tape and throws him into the trunk of his car. He takes him into the woods and rapes Kurt. He's so pleased he decides to take him into his family's basement, where he already has a mattress and cuffs.

Blaine then makes a routine of forcing himself on Kurt. Lots of different positions, crying, struggling Kurt, Blaine being nonchalant about the whole situation. Kurt screams for help, hearing Blaine's family in the home for the first week, but nothing happens and Blaine just finds it amusing.

One day Blaine's mother walks in mid-rape Kurt cries and begs her to help, thinking he finally found an escape. However, her and Blaine seem to have a silent exchange and she leaves silently, Blaine just continues. The Anderson family knows of Blaine's sick ventures and have just come to accept it.

Whatever happens afterwards is up to the filler as long as Kurt and Blaine stay alive and Kurt doesn't eventually start enjoying the sex, but he can just become emotionless about it.

Details-  
*Intense kidnapping scene, big struggle, as a reader I want to see Blaine having the upper hand.  
*Blaine tops and loves to fucks Kurt's ass (Kurt's a virgin at first)  
*Blaine somehow manipulates or threatens Kurt to give him b***.  
*Dash of cum play  
*Crying, fighting, refusing Kurt at least the first few times until he gives up  
*Blaine treats Kurt sweetly with meals and bathes  
*Dirty talk

D-I don't own Glee.

* * *

Blaine's Point of view-

Flawless pale skin. Pretty face. Tall slim body.

He couldn't have torn his eyes away from the new arrival if he wanted to. The bag of chips he'd been holding in his hands lay crumpled on the floor of the dirty out of way gas station.

His eyes are the kind of blue that looks like green or gray when the light hits them in the right way. His lashes are long and his eyebrows are neat and trimmed and he's clearly spent a lot of time on his hair. His lips are pink and tempting. He's dressed in designer clothing and knows exactly what kind of clothes show off his best assets. And he has such nice assets to show off too...

His eyes travelled down from the newcomer's face languidly, enjoying every inch of his body. The barest glimpse of his white and oh so fragile looking collarbone made his mouth water. He could imagine those long legs spread open and trembling. His hands were white and soft looking and his fingernails were neat. He had pianist's hands and he would bet good money he sang like a bird, too.

The newcomer looked around while he waited for the cashier to finish with another customer. His pretty blue eyes met his for a brief moment before passing on.

He hadn't expected to run into someone like him here, of all places, but he wasn't about to question his good luck. It had been a while since he ran into anyone even half as gorgeous as the newcomer and he certainly hadn't realized he'd been starving.

He carelessly put down the few items he'd picked up and walked outside. It was easy to pick out the pretty boy's car. It was shiny and huge and looked so out of place just like its owner. He looked around but there was no one out to see him and he walked to the car and around it so that he wouldn't be seen if the pretty boy looked out through the grimy windows.

Like a good boy scout he was always prepared, even though the butterfly knife wasn't exactly a standard part of a camping kit. Slashing the rear tire didn't take too much effort and left him plenty of time to go back to his own car to check that he had everything he needed with him. He hummed a little under his breath as he opened the trunk of his car and looked inside.

The neat coil of rope and the roll of duct tape looked innocent enough if people who saw them weren't already in the right mindset to realize that they could be used for so much more than on the spot repairs. He put the tape in his pocket and picked up the rope. It was a bit more difficult to hide it under his jacket but he was good at that. He did have a lot of practise, after all. He hummed some more as he picked up the pair of thin leather gloves and pulled them on. Real life wasn't like those crime shows he liked to watch but it never hurt to be careful.

He settled in for a short wait leaning against his car knowing that it was dark enough that he wouldn't be seen unless someone was actively trying to look for him.

It didn't take more than five minutes before the pretty boy exited the station with a small plastic bag. He wasn't looking around and went straight to his car and tossed the bag onto the back seat. He kept watching the slim figure move gracefully to the driver's side and then go in and start the car. He barely got the car moving before he realized that something was wrong and cut the engine.

He watched the newcomer step out and then look at the rear tire he'd slashed. That was his cue.

"Is there a problem?" he asked knowing that he came across as entirely unthreatening.

He was a couple of inches shorter than pretty boy and he could practically ooze charm when he wanted to. The pretty blue eyes looked up at him and it was clear he'd startled him.

"Someone slashed my tire," the boy said frowning. "But there's no one here."

'Except you,' went unsaid.

It looked like pretty boy wasn't all about the looks. It didn't really matter but it made it more interesting. He wasn't accusing him of anything (yet) but he was looking at him warily and making sure there was a certain distance between them.

'Hmm,' he thought feeling his blood racing in his veins, red hot and delicious. This one had been hunted before and had learned from that experience. It wouldn't help him, in the end, but it was interesting to know.

"There are some teenagers who think it's the pinnacle of coolness to pull stupid pranks like that," he said smiling disarmingly. "Do you need help with that?"

It was an easy assumption to make that someone who dressed like that and who had as painstakingly neat hands as pretty boy had isn't at home with cars. He was probably a student but he's most likely studying the arts or humanities. Pretty white hands like his were clearly not made for manual labour.

"No thanks," the boy said with a guarded smile. "I know how to change a tire."

Well wasn't his pretty boy just full of surprises. It didn't really matter, of course, but he rarely misjudged people. That was one of those things the TV did get right. Still, it wasn't that unusual for people to learn the basics so he probably wasn't that far off the mark.

He looked up. The only other customer at the station had left and they were alone except for the clerk inside and he most likely wouldn't care even if he heard noise coming from outside. Blaine had seen the apathy in the old man's eyes and knew that even if he did hear anything it wouldn't matter. There weren't any working cameras at the station and eye-witness testimonies were unreliable at best so he was well covered.

"Doesn't mean you don't want help with it," he said practically radiating harmless charm. "Wouldn't want you to dirty those pretty hands."

It was a bit of a gamble because it might get the pretty boy to be even more on his guard but the blush he got for the compliment was worth it. If the boy wasn't a virgin he was, at least, very inexperienced. The thought made his mouth water. In this age of free internet porn it was hard to find someone who didn't at least think they knew everything about sex.

"I'm okay," he said. "My dad's a mechanic so it won't take me long." He paused. "Thanks for the offer."

"No problem," he said.

He got another wary glance but it looked like the boy's politeness overrode his suspicious side and he just nodded and didn't ask him to leave. It was a mistake, of course, but certainly not his first.

"Don't let me keep you," the boy said clearly getting uncomfortable with his continued presence. "I can handle this."

There was a note of annoyance in his voice and it wasn't hard to guess that he was used to people judging him by his appearance. As if most of what he'd predicted about him wasn't absolutely on spot, he thought amused. People, in general, weren't nearly as complex as they liked to think they were.

"Just trying to help," he said raising his hands in a placating gesture and stepping back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap," he boy said. "I've been driving all day and this is the last thing I need."

"Where are you coming from?" he asked because it was marginally better than asking where the boy was going.

The boy stood up from where he'd been crouching next to the flat tire. He was even more gorgeous close up.

"New York," the boy answered.

It meant he'd been driving close to seven hours or more depending on if he took breaks along the way. Considering that the Navigator he drove wasn't the most fuel efficient car it meant he'd probably been on the road for more than eight hours. He looked tired and slightly rumpled in a way the pretty boy probably hated.

He watched as the boy opened the trunk of his car and bent forward to reach for the tools. Wary though he might've been it wouldn't be nearly enough. He smiled a little and struck.

* * *

End of chapter 1. The POVS will be switched for example the next POV will be from Kurt's point of view. I hope you guys like this, I'll update if it's wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

*Third person-Kurt*

It had been a miserable day. He'd woken up late and had to choose between leaving on time and completing his morning ritual. He'd ended up compromising and cutting down on his moisturizing ritual and leaving a little late. He'd gotten stuck in traffic mostly because he hadn't managed to leave before the streets were blocked by other people and partly because the Navigator really was the worst possible car to have in New York apart from maybe a monster truck or something. That was why he was going to leave the car in Ohio and fly back. Finn would be absolutely overjoyed even if he would get a long lecture about the things Kurt would do to him if he hurt his baby.

He liked driving but after several hours it did get a little dull and he almost wished Rachel had wanted to go back home as well, but she claimed she was swamped with work and couldn't afford to leave. Kurt suspected part of the reason why she was so eager to stay had something to do with Finn but he couldn't be certain. He blamed their relationship for his own lack of love life, saying that he did not want to end up in a vicious cycle of break-up-make-up that seemed to be all Finn and Rachel did these days.

It was getting dark when he noticed that he was running low on gas and needed to pick up some water anyway and prayed that he'd come across a gas station sooner rather than later. He knew he was kind of in the middle of nowhere and it would just be the cherry on top of his crappy sundae if he got stranded out here.

When he saw the rather lonely looking gas station he smiled tiredly and thought that maybe he'd actually gotten lucky for once. He filled the tank first grimacing a little at the gas price and went inside to get his water and to pay. There were only two other people inside apart from him and the cashier. An older man who was complaining about something and holding up the queue (such as it was) and a younger man maybe his own age. Kurt's eyes slid briefly over the young man but there wasn't much to look at from where he was standing. He was wearing a hoodie and standing mostly behind a shelf. He did have a rather handsome face but he really didn't feel up to admiring some stranger in the middle of nowhere.

When the old man finally finished his complaints and paid and let Kurt complete his purchase he walked outside.

It was dark and gloomy outside and even though he logically knew that he was safer than he'd be in some parts of New York he still couldn't help shivering a little. He wasn't used to so deep darkness anymore after living in New York.

He felt better once he shut the car door behind him but that relief was short lived when he realized that someone had sabotaged his car while he'd been inside the gas station. As he knelt down to check the damage he could immediately tell that someone had done it one purpose. It wasn't the first time someone had thought it'd be fun to slash his tires but it had been years since the last time.

"Is there a problem?"

He raised his head to look at the person who'd talked to him. It was the other customer from the shop. He was smiling and looked exactly like the type of person who would help little old ladies cross streets. Everything about him screamed harmless and that put Kurt immediately on his guard. Closer up Kurt could see that he had the kind of face that would made Kurt look and sigh wistfully if he'd seen it in a coffee shop in New York.

Out here in the dark in the middle of nowhere that didn't mean much.

When he all but accused the man of slashing his tires he said something about local teenagers and Kurt wasn't sure if he entirely believed that. Still, maybe he was being overly paranoid and it wasn't fair of him to assume that someone wanted to mug him. It was entirely possible that the guy was really just as friendly as he seemed and offering to help because he thought Kurt didn't know how to work with cars.

The other man kept making small talk and Kurt stayed polite even as he started dropping hints that he would be happier if he was left alone to deal with the tire. He turned out to be quite persistent, however, and Kurt realized that if he wanted to actually get to his destination he'd just have to work while he was being babbled at.

He opened the trunk and silently thanked his father and his upbringing. It meant that his car always contained everything he might ever need in case of a car related emergency and that he was more than qualified to do something to fix things.

He didn't like the feeling of turning his back to someone in a place like this but he convinced himself that he was just being paranoid and that the poor guy had been nothing but helpful and charming and probably didn't deserve to be treated like a creep.

Still, that didn't stop the skin of his neck prickling under the stranger's eyes. He knew it was not actually possible to feel someone's gaze but his overworked imagination was doing its best to convince him that it was possible.

"You really don't have to-" he said turning half around.

The blow came from nowhere. It wasn't hard enough to knock him unconscious but it left him disoriented and slumped against his car. He felt hands grabbing his wrists and instinctively kicked out with his legs. He hit something and heard cursing and felt a spark of triumph. Years of dance training and one ill advised stint as a kicker for his old school's football team meant that he could kick like a mule.

His head was clearing up and he was fairly sure he hadn't been concussed. His disorientation had probably had more to do with the suddenness of the attack and shock.

"Little bitch," he heard his attacker mutter.

He realized his hands were free and scrambled to make a run for it. He was fumbling for his phone and heading towards the station where there would be at least one other person. He managed to take a few steps before a heavy weight collided with his back and he fell to the ground. The air was forced out of his lungs and he felt his palms scrape as they tried to break his fall the best they could.

"Get off of me!" he shouted panic starting to really take over.

"No can do," his attacker said sounding almost amused.

Kurt tried to push himself up but the weight on his back kept him down and pressed against the ground. It was hard to breathe properly with so much weight on his back pressing in his lungs and he couldn't get full use of his voice.

"Shh," the man on top of him said.

"Let me go!" Kurt wheezed half pleading.

'I don't want this,' he thought. 'This can't be happening. Not now. Not after everything. It was supposed to be better.'

He heard the sound of something tearing and then there was a hand in his hair yanking his head back so that his neck was arching painfully. His cheeks were wet and he hadn't even realized he was crying.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any prettier," the stranger said sounding almost fond in a way that made Kurt's stomach twist with nausea.

"Just let me go," he said voice raspy. "I won't tell anyone."

"No," the man said.

He was about to scream again when the man's other hand slapped over his mouth with a piece of duct tape.

"Sorry about that," the man said still sounding like he was having casual conversation. "I really don't want to ruin your pretty lips but I can't have you making noise either. I promise you can make all the noise you want later. You have a very pretty voice."

The painful grip on his hair loosened and his head fell against the ground and he knew he'd probably scraped his chin but he didn't really care. All he wanted to do was get away. He felt the weight on his back shift and even in the midst of his panic attack he tensed, waiting for his chance.

The chance came when his attacker moved his weight back and tried to grab Kurt's arms. He used all of his strength the push himself up and managed to push the man off him. He scrambled up and didn't even bother to try to get the tape off his mouth. A moment's hesitation would cost far too much.

He couldn't have been more than a few feet from the door of the gas station when he was grabbed roughly and pulled back. He tried to scream but the tape over his lips killed the sound so that it came out as a pathetic whine.

He could see through the grimy glass and prayed for the cashier to just turn around and look out. The old man didn't turn, however, and kept looking at the small TV completely unaware of what was happening outside.

Kurt fought back as hard as he could and felt his feet hit against something solid a few times but he couldn't get much power in his kicks in his current position.

"I'm getting tired of this," the man behind him growled and suddenly he was pushed roughly against the wall of the station.

His legs were pushed apart and the man settled between them rendering them essentially useless. His arms were twisted behind his back and even though he knew he wasn't weak he couldn't break out of the hold. His cheek was pressed against the gritty surface of the wall and he could see the other man from the corner of his eye.

Even now, after hitting him and pushing him down and calling him horrible things the man still looked harmless. Kurt was used to dealing with dangerous people but they'd always been bigger than him and stupider than him and slower than him. He wasn't used to dealing with predators like this.

"There," the man said his tone absurdly soothing. "Just stay still for me for a moment."

Like hell.

Kurt renewed his struggling and almost managed to free one hand. His near success was rewarded with a hand grabbing his hair again and slamming his head against the wall.

"I don't want to hurt you," the man said sounding like he was talking to a child, "but if you don't stop struggling I'm going to have to. It won't be my fault when you're the one making things difficult."

Kurt whimpered in pain and could do nothing when his limp hands were drawn back and he felt rope looping around his wrists, tying them together. It was beginning to dawn on him that this had taken planning on his assailant's part and he didn't like where that could lead. He hadn't exactly missed the few times the man had referred to his looks.

"You're going to come along nicely," the man whispered against his ear and brushed his hair back tenderly. "You're a smart boy, aren't you? You've seen how much use fighting me is."

Kurt glared at him the best he could. The man just smiled indulgently and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Kurt repaid his gesture by jerking his head backwards and probably giving him a black eye. He heard cursing and waited for the moment when the man's grip would loosen and he could run again but it didn't happen. Instead, he was spun around and then he felt strong fingers against his throat, squeezing.

His eyes widened when he realized that he couldn't breathe and he began to trash desperately. The man kept looking at him coolly and didn't let go.

"See," he said calmly. "You keep pushing and pushing and this is what happens."

His vision was starting to go black around the edges. His lungs were beginning to burn. He slumped and stopped moving but didn't lose consciousness. The hand around his throat pulled back. If his mouth weren't covered by the tape he'd be gulping for breath and it felt like he'd never get enough just through his nose. He felt lightheaded and couldn't do anything but stumble along as his assailant pushed him towards a car he hadn't really noticed before.

He watched helplessly as the man opened the trunk of his car and then pushed Kurt in. He tried to kick again but his movements were still weak and his feet were caught far too easily and then the man looped more rope around his ankles and tied them together.

"Don't worry," the man said smiling at him brightly. "It won't be a long drive."

Kurt was engulfed in darkness.

extra/

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" he asked when the shirt was finally open.

He ran his hands up the boy's torso lightly and reveled in the trembling he could feel and the desperate little twists as Kurt tried to get away from the touch.

"Do you have any idea?" he asked leaning in closer and whispering the words into his ear.

* * *

Please review if want more.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thank you guys for reviewing. I'm sorry I didn't upload this sooner but here is a Christmas Eve update. :D

W-Cuss words and threats of rape.

I don't own Glee.

* * *

Blaine cursed as he sat down on the driver's seat. The little bitch had fought harder than he'd thought he would. He knew he'd have a nasty bruise on his leg from one of the kicks the boy had managed to get in. There was probably going to be a bruise on his face from the headbutt, too. Still... He couldn't deny that the fight had only made him hungrier. Adrenaline was still coursing through his veins and he couldn't wait until he got the boy somewhere where no one would stumble on them.

He couldn't wait to spread those lovely thighs and open him wide. He could taste the boy's tears and see the look in his pretty pretty eyes. He moaned a little and pressed his palm against his crotch. It had really been far too long and this catch was exquisite.

He could hear thumps coming from behind him but the noise mostly amused him. Trussed up in the small dark space there was little his catch could do to get out. There weren't even any convenient sharp pieces of metal that he could use to break his bonds because if Blaine was anything, he was meticulous.

He turned the radio on and sung along when he heard the familiar strains of some pop song fill the car. Despite the bruising and the hard work he'd had to do he was in a pretty good mood. It had really been far too long since he'd last indulged like this.

Like he'd promised the pretty boy the drive didn't take that long. It wasn't a place he'd used before but he was very familiar with the surrounding woods and the little dead end roads that led to nowhere. He was in a good mood as he pulled to a stop and got out of the car. He didn't immediately go to the trunk to get his prize. They'd be walking a little before they could truly enjoy their uninterrupted time together.

He gathered the small lantern and the blanked from the back seat and lit the lantern. The light it gave off was warm and would give off a quite romantic feeling. He chuckled a little and wondered if his pretty little catch would appreciate it. He certainly seemed like the romantic sort. Blaine was feeling more and more certain that he was a virgin. Of course, it wouldn't really matter if he weren't but it would be such a nice extra.

He closed the back door and walked to the back of the car and thumped the trunk.

"Hey," he said fully aware that the boy could hear him. "I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. I'm going to open the trunk and get you out. I'm going to retie your legs but if you think about running of fighting I'm going to make sure you regret it, okay?"

He got no reply but it wasn't like the boy could speak. He wasn't really expecting his full co-operation but he was certain he could handle whatever fight was left in him.

"If you do what I ask this'll all be over soon and then you can continue your journey," he continued. "You'd just be doing me a little favor and then you can go. No use being difficult about it."

Only he was feeling pretty sure that he wouldn't let this one go so soon. Oh, even if he weren't the keeper type he wouldn't actually let the boy go but it was always nice to give them a little glimmer of hope. Taking it away felt so sweet, after all.

"Come on, darling, kick twice for yes," he said.

For a moment there was no noise but the natural sounds of the forest and then he heard two thumps as pretty boy gave up.

"Good boy," he said and opened the trunk.

The boy's blue eyes were wide open and looking at him with a look that was familiar and yet so different from the others before. His face was streaked with dirt and tears and his carefully styled hair was a mess. The skin of his chin was red and a little broken from the scuffle earlier but it wouldn't take long to heal.

Blaine smiled at him and touched his cheek. The skin was soft and smooth even with the dirt.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a porcelain doll?" he asked.

The boy flinched violently away from his touch and Blaine laughed. That had struck a nerve and he filed the information away for future use. He wondered if it was a past lover or maybe a family member.

"Well… We don't have all night so up you go," he said cheerfully and pulled the boy from the trunk.

He didn't have enough time to get his legs under him and fell to the ground with a muffled groan. Blaine didn't really care because it made his job easier. He set the lantern and blanket to the side and sat down on the boy's legs so he wouldn't be able to fight him. That kick earlier had really hurt and it was no wonder considering how toned his legs were. A dancer, probably, he thought as he untied the rope holding the boy's feet together.

He wasn't stupid enough to think the boy wouldn't try to run if he left his feet free so he retied them so that there was a length of rope between them which would give him limited movement but make running in this terrain impossible. It would also open up his legs wide enough for his purposes.

"Up we go," he said when he'd finished and pulled the boy up.

He stumbled a little and leaned involuntarily against Blaine for support. He hadn't noticed it before but his little prey even smelled wonderful. He laughed as the boy nearly fell again when he flinched away from him and overbalanced.

"Don't be like that," he said grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him upright.

He grabbed the lantern and blanket again and started walking deeper into the woods, pulling the stumbling boy behind him. The spot he wanted wasn't that far from the car but couldn't immediately be seen from it either. It was a small clearing where the earth was mostly level without tree roots or undergrowth to make things difficult. The trees around the clearing loomed darkly around them but if he looked up he could see the starlit sky. The moon was almost full and gave some additional light that the lantern didn't provide. In fact, he was almost tempted to blow out the lantern because he just knew the boy would look absolutely gorgeous in moonlight. Still, he couldn't risk the darkness so it'd have to do.

"Here we are," he said cheerily as he came to a stop and forced the boy to stumble to a halt as well. "I know you probably wouldn't even dream of doing it outside like this but you've just got to learn how to adapt, baby. I promise you'll love it either way."

He didn't really mind the terrified look and the muffled whimpers he got in return. He smiled again and pushed the boy to the ground. He put the lantern down a bit away from where he spread the blanket and then pulled and dragged the boy on top of it so that he was on his back. He wouldn't remain on his back for long, of course, but he wanted to savor his catch before playing with it.

"I'm going to remove the tape now, okay," he said stroking the boy's cheek again. "I know you're going to scream but I'm just going to tell you that it's going to be useless. No one is going to hear you. Besides, you'll run out of breath long before I run out of patience and I like your voice."

The boy was shaking and crying silently again and he was so goddamn perfect Blaine couldn't really believe it.

"This'll hurt a bit," he said and then ripped off the tape without further warning.

The boy let out a small scream of pain and Blaine could see the muscles in his arms tense and knew the boy probably wanted to touch his lips and map the damage the sticky tape had done to them. Blaine could appreciate that kind of automatic thoughtless vanity if this boy was the result.

When he realized he couldn't touch his lips with his fingers the boy licked them, instead, and Blaine could feel his cock twitch. He could already see that pink mouth stretched around his cock but he knew that that would have to wait until later. He had no doubt that the pretty boy was a biter.

"There now," he said rubbing the boy's cheek and smearing the dirt and tears.

"What… what are you going to do," the boy asked his voice high and tight and beautiful.

Blaine wondered if he kissed him would he be able to taste his fear. But, what was the use of wondering when he could just find out? The boy's mouth was already open and he clearly didn't expect it and could only give out a whimper of surprise when Blaine forced his tongue inside his mouth. His hand was pressing against the hinge of the boy's jaw so that he couldn't shut it and bite his tongue.

He had been right. The boy tasted divine and the fact that he wasn't reciprocating only served to turn him on more. He was in complete control and that was just so…

"I think you're pretty smart, aren't you, baby?" he asked when he pulled back.

He was straddling the boy's body now and one of his hands was still stroking his face while the other was dipping underneath the fabric of his shirt. He was slightly amused to find another shirt underneath it and wondered just how many layers of clothing he'd get to peel off before he reached the ultimate prize.

"What's your name, darling?" he asked starting to idly open the buttons of his topmost garment, a silvery gray vest.

The boy looked at him for a long moment before turning his head stubbornly to the side and pressing his lips closed until they were white from the pressure.

"No," Blaine said. "That's not how this works. See, you have no idea just how far I'm going to go to get what I want. You being difficult is just going to tick me off and you have really no idea of all the things I could do to you. If you co-operate, it'll be all over that much sooner and you'll be able to walk away from this all with just a fond memory."

The boy still hadn't turned his head but Blaine was patient. He'd finished with the buttons of the vest and pushed it open. With the boy's still tied uncomfortably behind his back he couldn't take it off completely but he didn't really care. The shirt under the vest was a nice black button up with a lot more buttons so he started on those while he waited.

"Kurt."

The boy –Kurt- nearly spat out the name and still wouldn't turn his head. It was really adorable how he thought it mattered at all, in the end. All his current position did was reveal the full length of his beautiful pale neck to Blaine.

"Hmm," Blaine hummed halfway done with the buttons. "Like in Sound of Music?"

Kurt didn't answer and kept looking into the dark beyond the lamplight. Blaine didn't believe for a moment that he'd given up fighting but he was definitely biding his chance. He'd gotten almost all the buttons done now and revealed the tight black undershirt. It definitely felt like he was unwrapping a present.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" he asked when the shirt was finally open.

He ran his hands up the boy's torso lightly and reveled in the trembling he could feel and the desperate little twists as Kurt tried to get away from the touch.

"Do you have any idea?" he asked leaning in closer and whispering the words into his ear.

As his breath hit the shell of his ear Kurt flinched harder and Blaine filed that away for further use. He trailed one finger down his neck from just below the ear and down to the dip between his collarbones. He got another involuntary shiver for his efforts and smiled.

"Or are you completely clueless?" he asked delighted. "Have you ever let anyone this close before?"

Kurt turned his head suddenly and almost managed to inflict some minor damage with his chin. He still looked scared and his face was blotchy from crying but his eyes were defiant. Blaine wondered if he should let the boy know it only turned him on more.

"You're sick," the boy spat out. "I'm not stupid or naïve and it's not hard to guess what you want. Especially since I can feel you…" the boy choked off and tried to swallow down a sob.

"Feel what, darling?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not a virgin," Kurt said ignoring the question and abandoning his earlier sentence. "So if that's what you want then you're too late."

"You're really cute," Blaine said sitting up and looking down at his prey.

He pressed his palm against Kurt's chest. "I can feel your heart beating like a hummingbird's. You keep trembling and I know no one's touched you before. Not like this."

"Of course no one has!" Kurt shouted and started trashing beneath him. All it would serve to do was tire him out that much sooner. "No one else has tried to rape me before!"

Blaine laughed. "I'm not sure why," he said pressing a thumb against the boy's full lower lip. "Just look at you. How long do you spend in front of a mirror before you step outside? How much money do you spend on beauty products? Clothes? I saw how you move and you're just screaming for attention, aren't you?"

Kurt was glaring at him and gritting his teeth together. Blaine let his hand move behind him to touch Kurt's legs.

"You wear pants that are practically painted on," he said caressing the trembling limb. "You walk around every day asking for someone to just throw you down and give you what you want."

"No," Kurt said voice trembling but so sure of himself. "No. You're wrong. You're a sick little pervert and you're wrong."

"It's cute," Blaine continued uncaring of Kurt's protests. "You like playing hard to get and you probably keep your legs locked together tighter than a nun but what you really want is for someone to tell you what to do and how hard to take it." Kurt was crying again and trembling even more violently. "You should be thankful."

He took out the butterfly knife and flicked it open. Kurt's eyes went almost comically wide at the sight of the blade and his body went rigid with fear. Blaine smiled at him indulgently and then used the blade to rip open the undershirt leaving Kurt's bare chest unprotected.

"No. No no no nonono," Kurt started to whisper. "This isn't happening."

"Oh but it is, honey," Blaine said leaning down and looking straight into those pretty eyes. "And you're going to enjoy it."

* * *

*Third limited-Kurt*

It couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. It made no sense. Why would someone as good looking as the man holding him down need to do this? How could this happen to him? Why couldn't his life be normal?

'Run run run you have to run now now,' his flight or fight instinct was screaming in his head nearly drowning out all other thought processes.

But his hands were tied behind his back and losing circulation fast. His legs were still tied together even though he could actually walk but he wouldn't be fast and he'd fall down a lot if he tried without his hands free to balance him. And the weight of the man on top of him was keeping him down anyway.

He shivered and tried to get away from the too hot invasive touch. He tried to twist his head away from the nip of teeth and brush of tongue against the skin of his neck. He tried to close his ears to what the man was saying to him because even though he knew they were all lies something about them just… stuck.

"Every time I bite your neck you shiver," the man said sounding smug and horrifying. "You like it."

"No," he said because he was incapable of saying anything else.

He tried to shut out everything that was happening to his body but it was impossible. It seemed like he was hyperaware of everything that was happening to him. The slightly cool night air made the man's touch burn like a brand against his skin.

"You do," the man said sounding amused and satisfied.

It would be so much easier if he weren't so… so normal looking. He'd thought he had a nice smile back at the station and his voice had been nice, too. He had wondered if he'd ever sung before. But now… Now it just made the whole situation even worse, somehow. And the way he kept calling Kurt all those cutesy little pet names that Kurt would've normally found cute but now he'd never be able to hear again without thinking about this.

In some bizarre and twisted way it would've been easier if his assaulter was some monster with a gravelly voice and rough hands and little interest in engaging Kurt in conversation at the same time as his protective layers were stripped away from him one by one.

"I wonder," the man said. "Are you making some kind of statement here? You wear three layers of clothing on top but it looks like you couldn't even fit underwear under your pants."

Kurt wasn't going to answer that. He did sometimes go out without underwear because he didn't want to show lines and most of his pants were pretty unforgiving. Luckily, this wasn't one of those days and he didn't even know why it felt like a tiny victory.

The victory was short lived when he felt the man shift his weight off of him. For a brief moment he felt glad that he wasn't pressed against the ground by his weight anymore before he realized why he'd moved.

"No!" he screamed when he felt fingers playing with his waistband.

He tried to kick out with his legs but the man was sitting on the length of rope that tied his legs together and he couldn't move them. He could wriggle about uselessly but he knew it did nothing but further amuse his tormentor.

There was nothing he could do to stop the man from popping the button and pulling down the zipper. The sound of the little metal teeth parting was absurdly loud even over the rush of blood and pounding of his heart. He could swear he could feel the slightest change in temperature when the man peeled his pants down his hips and then his legs, leaving him with only his open shirts and underwear and his pants bunched down around his ankles.

He'd known what the man was after even back during the fight at the parking lot. He'd known it but it hadn't really sunk in. Even when he'd been pushed to the ground and kissed and fondled it hadn't really sunk in just how far this would go.

He whimpered and tried to close his legs, to pull them up, to twist away, to do anything to protect himself from the hungry gaze and unwanted touches.

He didn't want this. Back in Lima there hadn't been anyone who wanted him so it had been easy to not just do anything. Moving to New York meant that suddenly there were a lot of interested people but he'd held back telling himself that he was too busy to get involved with someone. He was a romantic. It was stupid but he hadn't been able to change that about himself. He'd wanted to wait for the right person. He'd wanted at least this 'first' to be special.

He'd never imagined he'd lose his virginity out in the middle of some forest somewhere to a guy who got off on his tears.

He wasn't stupid. The man hadn't bothered to hide his face from him. He hadn't cared about leaving possible DNA samples on him. Despite telling Kurt that if he behaved he'd be let go after this, he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Are you a dancer, Kurt?" the man asked running his hands up and down Kurt's thighs. "I bet you're very flexible."

He'd always been proud of that. Now it made the cold feeling in his stomach spread further. He'd never again be able to feel clean.

"You're not very polite, are you," the man said. "Here I am, talking to myself while you just lie there silent." He paused and looked at Kurt. "Well… I'm going to enjoy getting you to make some noise."

Without warning a hand groped him between his legs. He tried to jerk away from the invasive touch but there was nowhere to run. He wanted the touch to be rough and painful but he had already learned that the man wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

"I bet you're really looking forward to this," the man said his breathing heavier and pupils blown wide.

His hungry gaze was now locked to where his hand was massaging Kurt's cock and trying to coax it to hardness. Kurt bit the inside of his cheek hard and tried to swallow the whimpering noises that tried to claw out of his throat. He didn't want this. He knew that with absolute unshakeable certainty. No matter what the man said to him about his grooming habits or the way he dressed or walked or whatever. He'd never asked or wanted someone to touch him without his permission no matter how good looking they were. He didn't want this.

"Oh, you little slut," the man said. "You keep acting like you don't want this but look at you now."

It was purely a physical reaction completely dethatched from his feelings. He knew it and it still didn't make it any better that his rapist's touch had caused that reaction. He'd never hated his own body as much as he did at that moment.

'Think about something horrible,' he thought frantically. 'Think about… Rachel's sweaters. Rachel and Finn making out. Rachel making out with Finn while wearing that horrible sweater with the homicidal squirrel on it.'

"I think we've played enough, for now."

The voice brought him out of his desperate thoughts. His cock was half hard and would probably go soft without stimulation. He nearly sobbed in relief when the man pulled his hand away. He couldn't even think of what might come next because the immediate relief was just so overwhelming.

His world tipped over and he felt disoriented until he realized what had happened. The man had flipped him over so that he was lying on his stomach. His hands were still tied behind his back so when the man grabbed his waist and pulled him up on his knees he couldn't support his upper body. He tried to shut his legs but couldn't do it in time and couldn't even pretend it would've mattered in the end.

"My name is Blaine, by the way," the man said from behind him almost offhandedly. "If you need something to scream."

Kurt could feel his body heat against the back of his thighs and ass. His hands were still hot and heavy on his hips fingers sliding just beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"Please," he whispered. "Don't do this. I don't want this. I don't want this. I don't…"

This time his protests weren't even worth a reply. His underwear was pulled down and he was fully exposed. Blaine's hands moved up his back before coming back down and settling over his ass.

"The moment I saw you in those pants I knew I had to have you."

The hands on his ass squeezed lightly.

"Definitely a dancer," Blaine murmured.

"Don't. Please," Kurt pleaded even though he knew it was useless.

* * *

I'm so sorry that I cut it off there. I promise that the chapters will be getting longer as the story progresses. There will be Non-Con sex in the next chapter and there will be warnings above it. Please review and I hope you guys have a very merry Christmas tomorrow.


End file.
